


No Glove, No Love?

by Trenchcoat Hunter (Reedt)



Series: Trenchcaot Hunter's Tumblr Inspired Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedt/pseuds/Trenchcoat%20Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These are too small for me."<br/>"Too <strong><em>SMALL?!</em></strong>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Glove, No Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot based on this picset: [FOUND HERE](http://scottmccbooty.tumblr.com/post/114463170769) because why not??!

Pretending to enjoy the spectacle that was professional sports as Derek cheers for his favorite team? Check.

Dinner at Derek's favorite Thai place? Check.

A long walk around the park to let dinner digest? Check.

Cuddling up to his hot boyfriend, the living furnace, on said walk in the park. _**CHECK**_.

Tonight had been an amazing date night and really, Stiles could think of only one way this could end happily. Finally going all the way with Derek for the first time! Sure they'd talked about both being sexually active in their previous relationships but they both had agreed to make sure that when they took that step, it wouldn't be just about a random fuck. Besides the fact, Stiles was completely ass over tea kettle with Derek.

Stiles' musing was interrupted by a gentle tug on his arm. He turned to see Derek smiling behind his black frame glasses. "You're rather quiet all of a sudden."

"And?" Stiles smirks.

Derek shakes his head while looking at the ground with a smile. "Stiles, you are never quiet unless you're REALLY thinking about something. What's on your mind?"

Biting his lower lip, Stiles was suddenly was in a dilemma. He could never lie to Derek. It wasn't possible. Apparently, he had a tell that gave him away every time (Thank you SCOTT for sharing!) but he didn't want to come across as a douchenozzle of a boyfriend! Derek was wide eyed innocence as he waited for Stiles to answer him. "Ah fuck...I MEAN-damn it-I just-that is-I was-not that you have to-I mean you can not want to-"

Derek's deadpan would have made Stiles laugh if it wasnt directed at him and if Derek didn't surge forward to kiss him.  Stiles was stunned stupid as Derek pulled back from the kiss. "Stiles, you ok?" Jaw dropped, Stiles just nodded. "No more word vomit?" Nodding again from Stiles. "Gonna think about what you say?" Another nod. "Ok, Stiles' whats on your mind?"

"I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU." Mortified he just blurted that out, Stiles goes beet red and clamps a hand over his mouth.  Derek is wide eyed but then his lids go heavy and hooded.  A low rumble of a growl comes from Derek that has Stiles going weak in the knees before Derek grabs Stiles face again and mashes their lips together again.

Twenty minutes later at Derek's apartment, has Stiles ripping off Derek's clothes in his bedroom. With a shove, Derek lands on his bed completely shirtless and his glasses skewed on his face. Stiles takes a minute to appreciate the very FINE specimen of a man lying there.  Every fiber of muscle in Derek's torso should NOT be visible in the moonlight (especially that Adonis belt that dips into his jeans), but then again Derek has always had this unearthly quality to his looks that Stiles has never been fully able to translate into the English language.

Stiles lands on top of Derek and soon, they are making out hard and desperate.  Stiles slips away from Derek's lips and takes a long lick along Derek's Adam's apple all the way up to where his jaw hinges near his ear.  Derek moans and arches his entire body, lifting Stiles and himself off the bed. "St-Stiles! H-Holy Fuck, do that again!"

Stiles smirks and goes in the opposite direction this time as Derek wraps his fingers through Stiles' messy hair.  Stiles soon gets bored with Derek's neck and begins to explore the rest of his exposed torso. With his tongue. It takes a few minutes of Stiles's taste buds wandering around before Derek yanks Stiles up from where he was using his tongue to dig its way between his abs. "I need you to fuck me, right now!"

A little surprised by the declaration, Stiles jumps off Derek and undoes his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Derek hops up as well and catches Stiles face again before he can make progress with his boxerbriefs. He kisses Stiles and moves his lips to Stiles' ear. His hot breath in Stiles' ear has the mole speckled man shivering. "I've got lube and condoms in the top right bathroom drawer. Go grab them while I...get ready." Derek's meets his eyes again with his own hooded eyes and biting his lower lip. 

Stiles doesn't say a word as he runs to the bathroom and rips open the top right bathroom drawer and scrambling around in the junk before he slams it shut not finding the supplies.  He rips open the next drawer down and find them! Stiles grabs the box of condoms and is about whisper his thanks to whatever cosmic entity is out there until he notices the condoms are XXL.

It stops Stiles in his tracks. 

He looks down at his package and realizes he's not going to be getting to hit it home tonight.

Crestfallen, Stiles trudges back to the bedroom.  Derek is laying on the bed with just the bed sheet covering his junk while the rest of his sculpted body is on full display, right arm under his head and wearing nothing but a smirk and his glasses.  Normally, this would have Stiles panting but he clutches the condoms in his hand and sighs. "I can't fuck you."

This has Derek raising an eyebrow and carefully sitting up. "What? Why? Don't you-I mean, you wanted to right?"

Watching Derek's abs crunch as he sits has Stiles moaning out loud. "God I so do want to fuck the living daylights out of you..."

"But?" Derek prods.

Stiles throws the XXL condoms on the bed. "These are too small for me..."

Derek's jaw drops and his eyes blow wide. "Too **_SMALL?!_** "

Stiles was about to nod but he's confused at how he is suddenly on his back staring at the ceiling. Stiles feels fingers in his underwear and pops his head up to see Derek's hands at the waistband. "Derek?!"

Not answering him, Derek yanks off Stiles' boxerbriefs to his hips and hears a meaty _THWACK_! Derek looks up and sees the goddamn BIGGEST cock he had ever seen in his life. " _Fuck me..._ "

Stiles squirmed under Derek's gaze, he'd always been a little self conscious of his size. "I can't, that's sort of the problem."

Derek wraps _**BOTH**_ hands around Stiles' cock, eliciting a rather lewd moan from his boyfriend.  "Fuck...my fingertips don't reach around and I am double fisting you with room to spare at the top!"

Writhing in Derek's grasp, Stiles moaned. "Reason-why Polish-are known for our- _sausage_."

With a crooked grin, Derek took one hand off Stiles' magnificent manmeat to remove his glasses. "Yes, yes you are."

Stiles gasped and arched his entire body as he felt Derek's tonsils all of a sudden on the tip of his cockhead. He carded his fingers through Derek's hair as he got lost in thought with that talented tongue in Derek's mouth. He could enjoy this.  At least until they ever get to Stiles' apartment with his stash of special condoms he has to special ordered.


End file.
